


play your heart out

by bea_watford



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Real World, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, M/M, but simon is a harry potter nerd, grease lol, no magic, orchestra/band au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_watford/pseuds/bea_watford
Summary: Baz is a first chair violinist in the school's orchestra, so he's obviously picked to play in the pit for the school's production of Grease! the Musical. But, what he doesn't expect is to make an enemy out of the section leader for the trumpets.





	1. first chair violinist and the trumpet section leader

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is the first chapter of 'play your heart out'. i hope to update every wednesday, and that might change, depending on my schedule. please be sure to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!

Baz filed into the theater, following the orchestra instructor, Miss Petty, but she insisted they call her Ebb. Pit for the school musical, Grease, began that day, and Baz was excited. Pit for the school musical was always fun. 

Baz took his seat next to Agatha, his best friend and second chair violin. They watched as the band kids entered, carrying their clunky instruments and chattering loudly. Simon Snow, the section leader for the trumpets, sat directly across from him, and his friend, a curly haired, trombone playing girl named Penelope sat behind Snow.

“Don’t let them bother you,” Agatha whispered as she tightened her bow. “Band kids try to be intimidating, they’re just nerds.” 

“And we aren’t?” Baz smirked. Snow shot him a look from across the piano that separated them. 

“No. We are more, and we are better.” Agatha reassured him. “Don’t let them get to your head, they don’t matter.” 

“Yeah,” Baz agreed. “They don’t.” 

\----------------------------------------

“Alright, who’s doing that?” The conductor, ‘Mage’, everyone called him, yelled, stopping the band. “Who’s making that screeching noise?” He pointedly looked at Ebb.

“It certainly isn’t us, Davy. We’ve been practicing for a straight month now. I’m sure the band can’t say the same.” 

“I heard the screeching from over here, Ebeneza.” He lifted his chin, glaring at her. “Maybe that month of practice was worthless.” 

“It isn’t us, sir.” Agatha said, placing her violin in her lap. “I promise you.” 

“Really, Davy. Just drop it. I’m sure whomever it is will fix it, yes?” Soft murmurs from the orchestra, sharp glares from the band.

“You expect us to believe them?” Snow piped up. 

“Enough, Simon.” The Mage said, turning back to the director to ask him questions. 

“I mean, really,” Simon continued. “It’s so obviously you guys.” 

“Oh, really?” Baz shot back. “If it’s so obviously us, explain all the missed notes from the trumpets, Snow.” 

“Basilton.” Ebb said. “That’s enough.” That was enough to shut him up, for now, at least. The Mage paced back to the pit, and announced the measure they were going to start at, and they began playing again. 

\---------------------------------------------

“That fucking Snow,” Baz said through gritted teeth. Niall was tossing around a blue ball in the soundbooth. 

“Why are you so obsessed with him?” 

“I’m not obsessed with him, you numbskull. I despise him.”

“Mhm.” Niall hummed. “Which is why you keep ranting about him.” 

“You rant about people you hate all the time!”

“Not excessively! This is the first time you’ve ever had an interaction with this boy, he surely can’t be as bad as you’re describing him.” 

“He’s worse, Niall. I’m making him look good.” 

“Jesus, Baz, give him a chance!”

So Baz did. 

\------------------------------------

The next night was another pit practice, and Baz spent a little time backstage. 

“Your hair is beautiful.” The hair and costumes boy, Henry fawned over it, running his fingers through the black hair that cascades over Baz’s shoulders. “What do you use in it?” 

“Just shampoo and conditioner. I style it for formal occasions.”  
“You shampoo twice?” 

“Of course.” 

Baz let Henry play with his hair until Ebb called him onto the stage to begin warm ups, and another girl lent him a ponytail holder so the Dutch braid Henry put in wouldn’t fall out. 

“You ever need your hair done, you come to me, okay?” Baz smiled, agreeing. 

“Basilton!” Ebb shouted. “You have five seconds to get your arse in that chair!” 

He made it in three. 

“Almost late, Basilton.” Snow said in a mocking tone.

“But I wasn’t.” He shot back, smirking again. 

Snow just rolled his eyes.

“He’s right.” Agatha whispered so Simon wouldn’t hear.

“So now you’re siding with the enemy?”

“You were almost late and show up with your hair in a Dutch braid, can you blame me?”

“You don’t like it?”

“I love it.” Agatha admitted. “But, you always say that being punctual is better than being perfect.” 

“You remember my sayings?”

“Do I have a choice?”

\--------------------------------------------------------

The Mage sighed, leaning over his music stand. “If we don’t start practicing outside of school, we’ll never be able to perfect this.” The Mage rubbed his forehead. “I’ll be assigning partners to hold each other accountable for practicing. You will keep a log of when you practice. I want you to find at least twice a week when you two can practice together.” 

“Sir? May we pick our partners?” Snow asked, raising his hand.

“No, you may not. Ebb will nominate one of her kids for partnering, and I will complete the pairing. Does that sound okay, Ebeneza?” 

Ebb just nodded. 

“Agatha first.” She insisted. 

“Alright.” The Mage nodded, stroking his beard in thought. Agatha looked to Baz with pleading eyes. Baz shrugged and smiled.

“Penelope.” Snow’s friend stood. She had flowing purple hair and a large purple ring on her middle finger. 

“Sir? Are you sure?” 

“All decisions are final, Bunce.” The Mage said. “Come stand.” 

They filtered through kids, two by two. It had felt like a lifetime before Baz’s name was finally called by Ebb. 

“Basilton.” He stood, and walked over to stand side by side with The Mage. 

“Simon.” The black haired boy looked to his instructor with panic, then back to The Mage.

“Sir, I’m sorry, but there must be someone else, I mean, I don’t feel as if I’ll be able to practice as well with a trumpet-”

“What’s wrong with a trumpet?” The Mage skeptically looked at Baz. 

“They’re loud. Sometimes rude. Overtake the songs, and that’s just for starters.”

“All decisions are final.” The Mage repeated, waving him away, and preparing for the next pairing. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

“Listen, I have tennis Tuesdays and student council Mondays so we can’t do Tuesdays or Mondays.” Baz said before Simon could get a word in. 

“I mean, I have Model UN and study group Wednesdays. So that wouldn’t work. How about Thursdays and Saturdays?”

“That should work.” 

“I need your number.” Simon said. “So we can talk about practices.” 

“Of course.” So, Baz gave him his number. “Don’t think I’ll be nice to you just because we’re partners or whatever.”

“Are you kidding me? Jesus, Basilton.”

“It’s Baz.” He said, his voice ice. 

“Excuse me?” 

“You keep calling me Basilton. Nobody calls me that. It’s Baz.”

“Ebb called you Basilton.” Simon retorted. 

“You don’t call me Basilton. It’ll make things one hundred times easier for the both of us if you just call me Baz.” They stood in the hallway just outside the theater, right by the doors to the parking lot. 

“Whatever.” Simon huffed, blowing one of his bronze curls out of his face. “Just text me a time you want to meet up. And maybe change your self important attitude.” 

“You hardly know me! You can’t judge whether or not I’m self important because you’ve been around me for two hours a day.” 

“Three.” Simon corrected.

“Three?”

“We have AP Lit together. Not that I’d expect you to notice or anything.” Simon marched to the door. “See you tomorrow.” He said, leaving.

Baz rolled his eyes and slumped against the brick wall, crossing his arms over the maroon sweater he was wearing. 

“You two getting along well?” 

“Fuck! Ebb, Crowley, you about damn near gave me a heart attack.”

“Language. You two get your days set up?”

“He’s so thick. How do I work with someone like that? Someone who acts like a complete idiot 24 hours a day.” Ebb rolled her eyes. 

“Surely he’s not that bad. You’ll get used to him.” 

“What? Just like you’ve gotten used to The Mage?”

“Davy? Trust me, kid. We go way back. I have my issues with him, but I choose to not let that hinder the progress of others, including this production and this pit.” Baz looked at Ebb with soft eyes. “You’ll get better at,” she waved her hand in the air. “This. Whatever ‘this’ might be. I promise.”

Baz nodded solemnly. “Thank you, Miss Petty.” 

“Ebb.”

“Ebb. Goodnight.” 

“Rest up, Basilton. Big days ahead of us.”


	2. about simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i've decided to begin updating both sundays and wednesdays! i hope you enjoy this installation. please leave a kudos and a comment if you do!!

Baz was much more aware of Simon’s presence in his AP Lit class. Of course, they both took it. Baz, because he loves books, Simon, because he needs it for his college applications. 

Baz being much more aware meant much more distractions. 

Not that Simon was distracting, no, no, that’d be too much. Baz dismissed the thought completely. 

Mrs. Simmons was talking about the book they were reading, Wuthering Heights. Baz was in love with it. Almost every other kid in the class hated it, Baz loved the sickening romance. Sure, it made him feel like he was throwing up, but not because he had the flu or a cold, throwing up because he ate too much candy. 

During passing period, Agatha met Baz at his locker.

“How’s your partner?” She smirked, knowing exactly what she was doing. 

“I could ask the same to you, but, because I’m an amazing friend, I won’t. He’s just fine. We’re meeting tomorrow after school, and then we’ll go to practice.” Baz shoved his copy of Wuthering Heights in his book bag and grabbed his AP Government textbook, slamming his locker. 

“Penelope is fine. You really think the worst of everyone you don’t know everything about?” 

“You don’t?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Baz’s fourth and final stop to his locker came at the end of the day, when he packed up all of his stuff and homework into his book bag. He grabbed his jacked and slammed his locker, only to find Simon Snow on the other side. 

“Crowley, Snow, trying to give me a heart attack so you won’t have me as a partner anymore?”

“You could only hope that much. I need to talk to you.” 

“About…?”

“The band hasn’t run through Greased Lightning yet.” He admitted. 

“And that means…”

“I was actually wondering if you were willing to work on it with.” Snow said sheepishly. “Tomorrow. During our session. Or if you want to do it another day or something, I just want to get good at it because it has a lot of trumpet parts.”

“What about violin parts?” Baz questioned, sliding on his jacket.

“I’m sure there’s plenty. We don’t have to work on it the entire time, I’m sure you want to do Hopelessly Devoted.” 

“Since when do you know what I want?” 

“Since when did you start being so snappy? Oh, wait.” Simon deadpanned. “Just think it over, Jesus.” 

“Whatever.” 

“See you at practice.” Simon said as Baz began to walk away.

“If I don’t die before.” 

“You could only hope that much.”

Was that a threat? Baz raised an eyebrow and walked out to his car in the student parking lot, throwing his stuff into the backseat, and peeling out of the parking lot.

Simon Snow was officially on Baz’s nerves. 

And on his mind, he supposed. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

After tennis practice, Baz showered and drove back to the school for pit. 

Henry caught him backstage, and pulled him to a chair. 

“Can I braid your hair again?” 

“Of course!” Baz offered him the hair tie from his wrist, but Henry waved it away. 

“I have my own plans, sir.” 

Was Henry...flirting with him?

After Henry finished, Baz found an emerald green scrunchie holding his braid together. 

“This is wonderful, Henry. Thank you so much.” Baz beamed. 

Baz headed towards the stage, where Dev, his best friend and the boy playing Danny Zuko, stood center stage, working with the lighting kids. 

“Heard you and Snow had to be partnered, huh?”

“You do know I have a life outside of Simon Snow, right?” Baz looked at Dev quizzically. “Right?”

“Of course, Jesus, Baz, you’re being a bit uptight about this-”

“I don’t want to talk about Snow. Okay?”

“Alright.That’s literally all you had to say.” Dev said, rolling his eyes and pushing his pompadour to the side. “You’ve been so moody lately.” 

On that note, Baz marched to his seat across from Simon, warmed up, and poured his heart into the song.

\------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Simon and Baz met in one of the band’s practice rooms, considering the orchestra didn’t have any. Of course, Baz ranted about this for five minutes.

“It’s such ludicrousy. The orchestra deserves way more recognition.” Baz glanced at Simon, who raised an eyebrow as he was arranging the music sheets. “No offense.”

“None taken.” Simon looked to Baz in shock. “Were you just being nice to me? Was that you being nice?” 

“Excuse me?”

“The ‘no offense’. You were being nice!” Simon exclaimed, beaming.

“Whatever, Snow. Don’t get too used to it.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon was a wonderful trumpet player. His notes flowed evenly, he played like nothing else Baz had ever heard before. Simon always closed his eyes when he played, he only opened them to look at his notes. The air around Simon buzzed with electricity, his playing was that good. 

Not that Baz would ever tell him that. 

If he did, his head might get so big, he’d float away.

“Is there something on my face?” Simon said after they finished their third run of Grease Lightning. 

“Excuse me?”

“You keep staring at me. Is there something on my face?”

“I’m just making sure you’re actually playing. Don’t flatter yourself, Snow.” 

“Whatever.” Simon said, shrugging. 

Truth be told, Baz liked to look at Simon. His eyes were strikingly blue. Of course, Baz had seen blue eyes before, but it seemed almost as if Simon’s eyes were unnecessarily blue. He had freckles, too. They dotted his face, from one side to the next. Simon had a tan, too, despite it being March and overcast most days. 

He was beautiful.

Not that Baz would ever tell him that.


	3. what a fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon POV chapter! Sorry for no updates last week, it was tech week and opening week for my school's musical!

CHAPTER THREE

SIMON POV

“Honestly, Simon, you might be overreacting. Just a bit.” Penelope said, shutting her locker. 

“Penny, just because your partner isn’t insufferable doesn’t mean mine isn’t. I mean, Agatha is beautiful and plays wonderfully and is actually kind of nice-”

“Baz plays beautifully.” Penny interrupted. 

“Not the point.” Simon breathed, rolling his eyes. “The point is, is Baz is the worst possible partner I could’ve gotten. I mean, how is a trumpet supposed to play with a violin?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Simon froze at the sound of Baz’s voice behind him. He spun around on his heel, facing him defiantly. “Gossip, Snow? I thought you were above something like that.” 

“Didn’t know you thought so highly of me.” 

Baz shook his head and rolled his eyes mightily. 

“Apparently I can’t think anything of you.”

“I don’t care what you think.”

“You don’t act like you think at all, Snow.”

“Whatever, Basilton.”

“I don’t know who you think you are-”

“I don’t think.” Simon spat out. The two were just inches apart, the anger radiating off of them in waves. 

“That’s enough,” Penny said through gritted teeth. “You two need to learn how to get along. Miss Petty and the Mage will not accept this and both of you know it. Stop acting like children.” 

“He’s the one being childish.” Simon retorted. 

“That sounds like something a child would say.” Baz smirked. Simon shot him a stern glare. 

“I’m being serious. I know you two can work together.” Baz and Simon shared a look, then turned back to Penny. “Prove me right. Okay?”

“Yes, mom.” Agatha said, walking up to the three to stand behind Penny. “What’s up?” 

Simon gave the group one last once over and stormed off, fuming.

How dare Baz mock him like that? How dare he try to make him look like a fool? And in front of Penny? 

He was furious at Baz. 

Just when things are starting to get better, Baz has to go and pull something like this. Of course! It’s what Baz does. He flung open the door to the bathroom near the band room, and threw his stuff down by the sink.

Simon stood in front of the mirror, breathing heavily. His face was red, and he was on the verge of tears. How dare he? How dare he? 

This thoughts of strangling Baz were interrupted by none other than the Devil himself. 

“Hey.” He said, shutting the door softly behind him.

“You followed me? Creep much?” Simon glared at him. 

“Listen, I came in here to apologize, but, if you’re going to be an ass to me, I’ll leave. So just shut your mouth for two seconds and let me talk.” Simon didn’t say, anything, just crossed his arms and looked out the window. 

“I’m sorry.” Simon glared at Baz. “I’m sorry I’ve been rude to you. I don’t want to be, trust me.” 

“Did Penny put you up to this?”

“Crowley, does any nice thing I do have to have someone pushing me to do it?” 

“It’s just not like you to do anything nice, Baz.” Simon said, quieter. 

“I’ll try harder if you do.” Their eyes were locked on each other, and their voices were low. 

“Okay.” Simon nodded, uncrossing his arms. “Okay.” 

“Okay.” Baz repeated, smiling. 

The bell rang behind him, and the both of the boys were hit with a realization.

“Fuck!” Simon yelled, barrelling out of the bathroom. “We’re late!” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Baz was in another braid again. Simon knew Henry always did it, and for some reason, it always made a little bit of anger bubble up inside him.

Simon didn’t know why.

But the anger ate at him during practice. 

During a break, Baz and Agatha had wandered over to him and Penny, and Simon’s hands itched to pull the elastic out of Baz’s hair. 

He liked it better down anyways.

“Why does Henry always do your hair before practice?” 

“I mean, it never hurts to practice. I do have good hair, so being a model for him isn’t very hard.” Baz smirked.

“You’re ridiculous.” Agatha said, rolling her eyes at Baz. “He never lets anyone touch his hair.”

“Henry is a professional!”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

Simon just kept smiling at Baz. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

The next day was Saturday, which means Simon didn’t get up till 10. When he did finally wake up, it was to a text from Baz. 

Baz (9:30): Want to fit in another practice today?  
Simon (10:11): Meet at the park by 12?

Baz (10:13): Of course.

\--------------------------------------------------------

At noon, Simon found Baz on a bench under a large willow, playing something from Bach, and playing it beautifully. Simon leaned against the side of the tree as Baz played. He was so engulfed in his violin, he didn’t even notice Simon. 

When he finished, he opened his eyes and breathed out heavily. 

“That was beautiful.” Simon said. Baz swiveled to face him. “Although you probably shouldn’t play with your eyes closed in a park. Are you asking to get mugged?” 

“I’m ignoring that last part and taking my compliment. So, thank you, Snow.” Simon took a seat, unpacking his horn. 

“I wish you would call me Simon.” 

“And I wish I was graduated and living in upstate New York. Looks like we’re both not getting what we wished for.” 

Simon just rolled his eyes. 

“Anyways,” Baz continued. “Show is in two weeks. Is there anything you’d like to work on?”

“I mean, not specifically. You?”

“Actually, I wanted to practice Hopelessly Devoted. I know it doesn’t really have any horn parts, but I need feedback anyways.” 

Baz played, and he played perfectly. He hit all the notes he needed to. 

Baz was stunning when he played. 

He swayed a little bit, and he always shut his eyes. 

He looked beautiful.


	4. oh me oh me oh me oh my

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry invites Baz out to a party, and of course Simon just so happens to show up.

BAZ POV 

Unknown Number (7:08): Hey, this is Baz, yeah?

Baz (7:08): Depends. Who is this?

Unknown Number (7:09): Henry. Simon gave me your number. There’s a drama party tonight at Katy’s. You down? 

Baz (7:10): I suppose. You need a ride?

Henry (7:11): Sure. 9:30 sound okay?

Baz (7:11): Sounds good. See ya then. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Baz sat in his bed contemplating apologizing to Henry and not going. He hated house parties. He hated anything to do with them. Yet, here he was, driving himself and this kid to one.

At 9:20, Baz found himself starting his car and heading to the address Henry had sent to him. 

At 9:28, Baz found himself sending Henry a ‘Here’ text because Baz was never one to honk. 

“You’re early.” Henry said, sliding into the passenger seat. “And your hair is an absolute mess, Baz. Let me do it before we go in. I have a couple hair ties somewhere.” 

“You really don’t have to,” Baz insisted, pulling back onto the road. 

“It’s really my pleasure, Baz.” Henry extended his arm, tangling his hand in Baz’s hair. “Your hair is so much nicer than most of the girls.” 

Baz didn’t shudder away from his touch. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at Katy’s house, and Henry did his hair up in a quick French braid.   
“Now.” Henry said, smiling to himself. “Now you’re party-ready.” 

They entered and the house was shaking from music. There was only a circle of fourteen-ish kids, a couple of the leads, some crew kids, and-

Simon bloody Snow. 

Of course. 

Baz took a seat on the brown leather couch, sandwiched between Henry and Cole. 

“Can I get you anything?” Katy asked. “A beer, a vodka Dr. Pepper. What do you want?”

“I’ll take a water.” Baz said. 

“That vodka Dr. Pepper doesn’t sound too bad.” Henry smiled at Katy.

Henry was always smiling. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

At about 11, both Simon and Henry were drunk off their asses and playing Never Have I Ever. They all were. 

Cole was leading, him, Katy and Baz being the only halfway sober people there. 

Baz was fully sober. 

He never liked alcohol, plus he was driving Henry home, and Baz wasn’t going to be the irresponsible one in their party. 

“Bazzzz,” Henry drawled. “You’ve been awfully quiet.” 

“Never been much for these types of party games. I’d much rather be a fly on the wall.” He smiled. 

“That’s not fun.” Henry retorted, giggling.

“Baz is never any fun.” Simon interjected, giggling like a maniac.

“Oh, really, Snow? No fun at all?” Baz only smirked, while Simon’s face went up in red. 

“More of a Monopoly guy, eh?” Cole said, tossing the rest of his Gatorade back. “Me, too. Got any good board games, Katy?” 

And that’s how Baz ended up playing a game of Twister with a drunk Simon Snow and fully sober Katy Williams. 

Who knew Simon was so well balanced while he was drunk? 

\----------------------------------------------------

The next time Baz looked at the clock, he was in the kitchen getting a water from the fridge. It was 1, and Baz was getting tired. He spun around on his heel to see Simon Snow standing there, arms crossed, foot tapping, and bronze curls falling his face. 

“I don’t know what the hell you think you’re doing.” Simon bit out, quietly. 

“Excuse me? What I’m doing?” Baz’s eyebrows knit together, and he popped the cap off his water, taking a sip. “You’re the one pretending to be drunk in front of your friends, and in front of me. Do you think I’m stupid?” Simon shrugged. 

“I don’t drink. It’s easier if you pretend.” Baz rolled his eyes, taking another swig of his water. “And I don’t know why you’re so concerned. And I don’t know why you’re here.” 

“For the record, Henry invited me.” 

“Jesus, Henry, huh.” 

“What’s wrong with Henry?”

“Nothing, nothing, nothing.” Simon laughed. “Nothing at all.” 

“Does it bother you, Snow?” Simon looked back to Baz, who was glaring at him. Jesus, if looks could kill. “Does it bother you that I’m here? That I’m here enjoying myself? That you have to watch? Does it bother you that in the grand scheme of my life, you are an ant? Does that bother you?” 

Simon swallowed dryly. 

“And if it did?” 

Baz scoffed. 

“I’d have to laugh in your face.”

“Seems like a fair trade.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------

It was 2:21 when Baz was able to finally pull Henry away from the party, and to his car. 

“You’re going to love me tomorrow, trust me.” Baz said as he helped Henry buckle himself up. 

“Mphm.” Henry grunted, his head lolling to the side. “Too tired.”

“Which is why we’re going home.” Baz shut the passenger side door and jogged over to the driver’s side, sliding in with ease and starting the car. 

It didn’t take long for them to arrive back at Henry’s house, but when they arrived, Henry was hesitant to get out of the car. 

“Are your parents home?” Baz asked.

“Yep.” 

“Do they know you drink?”

“Nope.” 

“Henry, did I sneak you out tonight?” 

“I’m sorry.”

“Henry!” Baz exclaimed. “You could’ve at least warned me.” 

“I’m sorry.” He apologized again. 

“Enough. Let’s get you inside.” 

Luckily for Baz, Henry’s room was in the basement, meaning they were ground level, and all Henry had to do was wiggle his way in. 

Baz was lying on the grass, holding onto his arm when Henry fully dropped onto his bed, right below them, his face lit by the moon. 

“Thank you.” Henry said, smiling. 

“Don’t mention it. Especially not to your parents.” Baz returned the smile. 

“Of course.” 

As Baz brought his hands up and out of the window, he thought he felt Henry’s lips just barely graze them, but who was he to know. Maybe Henry was nothing but trouble. But, then again, henry was just the hair guy from backstage who loved talking to Baz. He made Baz feel...special. Nothing like that idiot Snow.

The drive home was worse. 

Baz tried to sleep. 

Sleep didn’t come. 

Only thoughts of Simon. 

Simon bloody Snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote half this chapter last night at midnight and the rest of it this morning so it's kind of just a little bit bullshitted but I wanted to get you guys and update. chapter five is going to be a helluva update, so just wait for that one. apologies for the slow updates, i'm literally the worst. i promise it'll get better. the chapter title was inspired by I Like That by Janelle Monae.


End file.
